Mixed Up Situations
by DanielRadcliffesBabyGurl
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in love with each other but are to afraid to admit it to one another! Will they finally come clean and tell each other and live happily ever after? Or will someone find out and try to destroy it? Please R&R!! H/Hr!!
1. Hermione's Heart Jolt

Chapter 1: Harry and Hermione's discussion  
  
Hermione sat in the library, reading over again, Hogwarts, A History. When someone worht seeing tapped her on her right shoulder. To her great surprise it was none other than her Best Friend for 4 years, Harry Potter. "Hey Hermione, wut ya up to?" he asked, with those beautiful green eyes. Hermione had started seeing Harry in a different way after she had kissed him on the cheek last year before he left King's Cross. With his beautiful greens, she never thought of him like that, and I don't think she wanted to. Just with all the feelings she has had over summer holiday! She was lost in his gaze and didn't pay attention to anything. "Uh...Hermione are you alright you seem a bit flushed?" he asked concerned, not knowing what she was feeling. But little did Hermione know, Harry felt the same way she did.  
  
Hermione seemed a bit embarrassed "Uh...yeah I'm fine."she said not trying to look in his eyes again. So she went back reading her book.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you think you need to go to the hospital wing?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, really, I'm fine, Harry..." she trailed off. "I uh...gotta go!" she added. She gathered up all of her books, and placed them into her bag, and ran off heading toward the Gryffyndor Common Room. Just as she reached the Fat Lady, someone grabbed her arm, and twisted her around. "Harry!!" she said in surprise.  
  
"Hermione I need to talk to you..." he said.  
  
"Uh...alright..." Hermione said, as Harry grabbed her elbow and started to head toward the Hogwarts Grounds. As they kept walking, Hermione could feel her heart give a little jolt, with anticipation.  
  
They reached the Hogwarts Grounds and started to walk toward the lake, so no one would over her them, little did they know...  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry so short I'll update soon! I promise! It probably wasn't that much of a cliffhanger though! But still please review. I'll love you for it!! 


	2. The Solution

Chapter 2: The Solution  
  
"Uh...Hermione I've been thinking...maybe...uh, how should I put this?" Harry said rubbing the bottom of his chin. Hermione was so exciting at this point! She thought her wish was gonna come true, she thought Harry was gonna ask her to be his girlfriend! "Um...I don't think we should be friends anymore..cuz uh...I think I'm...oh never mind" Harry said in a hurry, racing off leaving Hermione by the lake on her own. Hermione's heart never felt this broken before, she thought maybe Harry just a stupid crush, but to her it felt like something more. At that moment Hermione could feel tears forming in the back of her eyes, just then she broke out and let all of her tears burst out. She sobbed, and no one would hear her. 'Curse you Harry James Potter!! You'll regret what you just did!! You'll wish you had never done that...' Herione thought to herself, pulling together walking back toward the school, her eyes looked like they were blood-shot. Hermione made her way back up to the school and to the girls dormitry without people asking what's wrong. There she let out all the tears she held in from by the lake. Later on that night, Lavender came up, to Hermione's suprise she looked happy!   
  
"Hermione guess what!? Me and Ron are going out!!" she said, not noticing Hermione, until she turned to come face-to-face with her, her eyes still red from crying. "Hermione what wrong?" she asked concerned. She walked closer to Hermione and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, for comfort.  
  
"I'm so stupid! Why didn't I see it coming?? He obviously knew I liked him!" Hermione said, as another tear rolled down her eye.   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry. So I guess his solution was to break off our friendship!" Hermione said, standing up to look out the window.  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry Hermione want me to ask Ron to talk to him for you?" Lavender asked. 'she liked Harry? why didn't she tell me? Oh well maybe she didn't want me to tell Ron or something, Oh well not a big deal' Lavender thought waiting for Hermione to answer.  
  
"Uh...not just yet, I wanna make him regret wut he did..." Hermione said holding up an index finger as she had an amazing plan coming to her mind.  
  
"Which would be??  
  
"Uh...um...I don't know." Hermione said. Until a great Idea came into her mind. "No wait I think I've got it Ok here is the plan...." Hermione whispered something into Lavender's ear to make Lavender giggle a little, 'cause of she was gonna do to Harry.  
  
"Do think that'll work?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Yeah...it might just...." 


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he had just done the only person he had ever loved, he just had to break the friendship! 'How could I've been so stupid!!? My best friend was no longer my best friend, you stupid git! At least Ron will understand...' Harry thought to himself. Just at that moment Ron entered the boys' dormitry. "Hi Ron" he said looking depressed.  
  
"Hey Harry" Ron said looking excited. "guess wut me and Lavender are a couple!"  
  
"Oh...that's great..."  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" walking closer to Harry.  
  
"You knew I liked Hermione right?" he asked, looking toward Ron.  
  
"Well...DUH Harry you talked about her constintly. and the way you act aroiund her..."  
  
"Well earlier today I did something I really really regret doing!"  
  
"What? did you kiss her or something?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uh...not exactly...I kinda broke uh...our friendship..." he came out, looking back at Ron's reaction, which looked as though he had just caught Lavender kissing Draco Malfoy (for all you scary/slow people very very angry!)  
  
"WHAT!?!? ARE YOU MAD!?!?!?" Ron yelled, he face turing red.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"I'll have Lavender talk to her for you, and see if she was heart broken or what not." Ron suggested  
  
"Ok that should be interesting..."Harry said getting up and walking down to the Great Hall for some Lunch, with Ron following behind him, expecting to see Hermione and try to talk to her, little did he know...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Lavender were already in the Great Hall, working on "The Plan". "Ok...uh...so do you think you can really keep this up Hermione, for the rest of the year?" Lavender asked, looking up from the piece of parchment Hermione had handed her earlier.  
  
"No, I do think it will work though, but just until he cracks, and apologizes..." Hermione said, not realizing Harry and Ron had just entered the Hall.  
  
"Uh...Hermione...Harry 12 0'clock..." Lavender said pointing in their direction, making Hermione turn around as well. "Are you gonna do the plan now?"  
  
"No...not yet...I'm not quit done working it out yet...but it will definatly start tomorrow, for now I'll...uh...give him the silent treatment..." Hermione hurried in, before they had reached the table. Harry sat next to Hermione, hoping to talk to her, but to his suprise Hermione sat up and moved on the other side of the table, to sit next to Ron.  
  
"Hi Hermione..." Harry asked.  
  
"So uh...Lavender, I'm gonna go back to the Common Room to uh...work on the...ya know..." Hermione said at once, completely ignoring Harry.  
  
"Yea ok, cool, I'll be up, there in a couple minutes, I have to talk to Ron..." Lavender said. And with that Hermione left the Great hall and made her way up to the Common Room. 


	4. Unexpected Things

Chapter 4: Unexpected Things  
  
Before Hermione reached the Common Room, she heard someone call out to her, "Hey Granger, So how are you feeling since Potter broke your friendship??" It was Draco Malfoy, walking closer to her without his gang of Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "Huh? I'm really curious, I'm sure you were hurting...You cried I know!!" he said with that sly smirk on his face.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy!" Hermione snapped. "Oh and how do you know what happened and how did you know I cried?" she said  
  
"Aw...poor mudblood can't deal without Potter protecting her!" he said, trying to make is voice in a witty sort of way, as if he were actually feeling sorry for her. "I over heard him telling you earlier that he didn't want to be your friend no more!"  
  
She was in disbelief "Malfoy I'm warning you..." she trailed off.  
  
"Or what? You'll run to Potter!? Just remember he doesn't want to be seen with the likes of you anymore, after having to protect you for 4 years!" Malfoy smirked again. Actually trying to make Hermione cry.  
  
"Malfoy...leave me alone or...I'll--" she was cut off in the middle or her sentence. Malfoy moved closer to her and planted his lips straight on hers. (A/N: Ha! didn't see that coming did you!? lol) Hermione didn't want to believe anything that happened in the last five minutes. Hermione quickly pulled away from Malfoy and slapped him hard in the face! "What in the Hell did you do that for??" she snapped again trying to wip his filty germs off of her mouth. But unfortunaly for Hermione, Harry saw only Malfoy and Hermione kissing and before she pulled away and slapped him Harry had already run off!  
  
  
  
~*~*~ HARRY'S P.O.V. (before he saw "the kiss")  
  
"Lavender..." I said looking back to see where Hermione ran off to do. "Why won't Hermione talk to me?" I asked, turing to face her and Ron.  
  
"Well, first off Harry, you can't try and talk to someone who you aren't friends with them any more. And second, Hermione really really likes you, when I walked up to the girl's dormintry earlier she was sobbing in tears! You can't expected her to just forgive you like that!!!!!!" she yelled across the table to make sure she made her point clear to me.  
  
"She liked me...?" I said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes Harry she likes you!! She actually tried something very un-Hermione like..." she had said. Placing her hand firmly on the table.  
  
"Oh shit what have I done...?" I said to myself, but her and Ron both heard me.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah Harry, what do you mean?" she said starting to listen in very carefully.  
  
"I broke the friendship because I liked her too, and I didn't want her to find out and make fun of me." I said, putting my head down, looking at the table.  
  
"Harry! Are you MAD!!? She was your best friend! Why would she make fun of you?!?!" Laveneder yelled at me, only to make a few heads turn toward us in the Great Hall.  
  
"I better go find her and talk to her." I got up from the table, feeling very confident. I made my way up to the Common Room, but before I got there. There they were kissing, Hermione and Draco Malfoy, my enemy, stood before me in a lip-lock. I ran as fast as I could out of there sight. My heart broke in half, I couldn't bare to believe what was just witnessed before my very eyes. 


	5. Misunderstood

A/N: I got the idea for this chapter from my new friend I met on the computer! Thank you Huw!  
  
Chapter 5: Misunderstood  
  
Draco held the side of his face thqat Hermione had just slapped. "What the hell did you do that for?" Malfoy yelled massaging his left jaw.  
  
"You had no right to do that you piece or scum!!" Hermione snapped. She had never felt this disgusting in her life. She was still trying to wip off his germs. Before Malfoy could answer he gripped his fists tight and swung at Hermione and hit her in the mouth as well, making it bleed, Hermione could feel tears form in the back of her eyes, but held them in because she didn't want to cry in front of the one person she truelly hated, so she kneed him in the place where the sun don't shine (A/N: LOL!!). He clutched his "groin" and feel to the ground. Hermione quickly said the password and climbed into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry ran back to the Great Hall to look for Lavender and Ron, who were still sitting at the table talking, like all couples do! Harry ran across the Great Hall to meet up with his friends. "Harry what's worng?" Lavender asked, looking away from Ron. Harry had his hands on his knees, head down, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Hermione...I...just...saw Hermione...uh...kissing...MALFOY!!!" he said between breaths. Rona dn Lavender looked from Harry to each other and back at Harry, with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
Ron shook his hand, as if he didn't believe. Then he said, "Excuse, uh, Harry did you say you saw Hermione kissing Malfoy???" he yelled. Harry nodded. "Where? WHY?!?" he said and yelled again.  
  
"In front of the Common Room! And maybe to get back me...?" Harry said, sitting down next to Ron.  
  
"She gonna have some explaining to do..." Ron said shaking his head once more, looking at Lavender.  
  
A/N: S.S.S. (Sorry So Short) I'll get chapter 6 up soon! Promise! 


	6. Explainations

Chapter 6: Explainations  
  
Hermione sat across from the fire and stared into it. 'What the hell was he thinking? Why the fuck did he do that?' she thought to herself. Hermione kept staring into the fire, then left the stare, and started to figure out the rest of the plan. Hermione put the tip of the quill in her mouth, to concentrate. Just then, the Portrait Hole slammed shut and, who to walk in?, but Ron, Harry, and Lavender. Ron stormed to Hermione.  
  
"What the hell did you that for??" he yelled at her. She looked up from the piece of parchment that was laying on her lap. "To get back at Harry!!?! HUH!?!" he continued, his face turning red.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she answered confused.  
  
"Don't even try to pretend you don't know what's going on!" Hermione stood up, and looked at Lavender, who just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"Harry saw you, you were kissing Malfoy!!!" Ron came out. Hermione drew a complete blank, she didn't know what to say. So she said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"I did not!!"  
  
"Yeah, huh!! Harry saw you with his own eyes!"  
  
"Ron you don't know what you are talking about!!" she yelled back at him. 'Like usual' she thought. "Malfoy, he ... kissed me!"  
  
"And why would he do that?"  
  
"I dunno...But if Mister I'm-Better-Than-Everybody here would have stayed longer. He would have saw the whole thing!!" She said, as tears filled her eyes.She tried to hold them back, but the ran down her cheek.  
  
"Ok, then what happen? Huh! Enlighten me!!" Ron said looking at Harry, who was just standing there. "We would all like to know! Right Harry?" Harry nodded.  
  
"He..." before she could finish her sentence, she turned around, and ran up to the girls dormitory. leaving the plan behind.  
  
"Look what you've done Ron!" Lavender said, looking back at him, from watching Hermione running up the stairs.  
  
"I don't care! Maybe she just didn't want to tell us she kissed Malfoy, and enjoyed it!"  
  
"Maybe she had a good explaination, not to tell you." Lavender said. "I'm gonna go and talk to her." Lavender turned around and started to climb the stairs.  
  
"You do that then!" Ron called back at her.  
  
"Girls..." Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione lay on her bed face down, into her pillow sobbing still. Lavender came up, expecting to comport her. "Hermione..." she said.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Hermione please tell me what he did, so I can explain it to Ron and Harry, saying you didn't deliberity (sp?) do that with...Malfoy" Lavener had troubles saying his name, just as every other wizard has problems saying You-Know-Who's Name (Voldemort).  
  
"Well..." She said, coming out of the pillow. Wipping her tears away. "He came up to me and started saying stuff about me crying when Harry broke the friendship. And then out of nowhere he kissed ...me. I feel so disgusted...." she put her head down, sitting on the edge of her bed next to Lavender. "Then...i pulled away, and beat the shit out of him, i kicked him in his so-called "groin"." Lavender let out a giggle comforting Hermione once again. "I didn't do it to get back at Harry, that's what the plan is for."  
  
"Hermione I don't think you should go on witht the plan."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well I shouldn't say but, harry came to talk to you about what he did, and tell you why he did it" Lavender started.  
  
"Well, why did he do it?"  
  
"Cause he didn't want you to find out that he liked you."  
  
Hermione's heart dropped, she was so excited at this point.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I wonder what she told Lavender, don't you Ron?" Harry asked. Then forgot what he said, as something caught his eye, the paper Hermione was working on when Ron messed her up. Harry completely missed Ron's answer. He walkied up to it and picked it up. At the top of the Paper it said "The Plan" He read on... 


	7. The Truth Uncovered

Chapter 7: The Truth Uncovered  
  
Harry read on, sliding his finger down every number he read. It Read: (A/N: This is for all of you guys who wanted to know what the plan was.)  
  
"THE PLAN"  
  
1. Ignore Harry 2. Have Lavender tell him I almost tried to curse myself 3. Duel Harry 4. Make him regret what he had done. 5. Kiss Neville in front of him. (Note: I've already asked Neville he said it was alright)  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he had just read. Hermione was planning a plan to get back at him. But Harry had not read the last part of it which read...6. Tell Harry I've love him and always have and always will! (Cause was in small print!)  
  
"Ron, you've gotta see this!" Harry said, still reading the piece of paper, waving his hand to come where he was.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, looking down at the plan also. Ron read it. "What is this?" he asked again.  
  
"I dunno, looks like some devised Plan to get back at me..." Harry answered.  
  
"But who...?"  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lavender tried to comfort Hermione more, but wasn't having it, she was too excited. Until she remember something sudden,...she had drop the plan by the fire somewhere, where someone can easiely pick it up! "Oh shit!!" Hermione said, covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"What?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I forgot the plan, in the Common Room!" Hermione said, she looked up at Lavender, Lavender, with a shocked expression on her face, said.  
  
"Oh God! We have to get it NOW!! Ron and Harry are still down there!" With that they raced down to the Common Room. But when they got down there, Harry and Ron were alreadly reading it, Hermione turned to run back upstairs, until Harry called out to her.  
  
"Hermione what the hell is this?" he asked. Waving it in the air.  
  
"Uh...it...is...uh...uh...I've..." she tried to explain, but nothing would come out, except stuttering.  
  
"Why were you trying to get back at me!?" he asked again. Hermione put her head down, and stared at the floor. There was a long silent pause.  
  
"Because of what you did!!!" Hermione yelled at him, breaking the silence.  
  
"But why..." he asked.  
  
"Because, I LOVE YOU!! Ok!? Are you happy now??" Hermione felt tears form in her eyes once again. 


	8. Will You...?

A/N: Sry about that last cliffhanger or whatever, but from there I couldn't think of nothing else to write, so but here you go Chapter 8. It gets very interesting, from what happened in the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: Will you...?  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she had just done, she admited her love for...Harry. Hermone looked at Harry's expression on his face, which was shocked. She felt kinda embarrassed...  
  
"W-What did you say?" Harry asked, trying to take in everything.  
  
"I-I-I said I Love You Harry..." hermione said again.  
  
"Oh My God!" he said under his breath.  
  
'I knew it was the wrong thing to do! See now he hates me even more! Great going Hermione!!' she thought to herself. 'I'm just gonna leave right now!'  
  
Hermione turned around, and walked toward to the girls' dormitory's, she reached the steps, when someone turned her around, it was Harry. "We need to talk." he said. Hermione had heard this line before, and last time she wasn't friends with Harry no more. Harry looked into her sparkling brown eyes, which where filled with tears, and she looked back into his beautiful emerald green eyes. This is the first time they had looked into each others eyes, and not see each other as friends, but something more. Lavender and Ron noticed this also.  
  
"Harry, uh...me and Ron are gonna go uh...leave you guys alone..." Lavender said. Ron looked at her surprised, not knowing why, until she elbowed him in the stomach, pointing to Harry ans Hermione.  
  
"Oh...!!" Ron mouthed, grabbing Lavender's arm, walking out the Portrait Hole.  
  
They didn't know that Lavender and Ron had left, but they just kept looking in each others eyes. A Momet of silenced passed by. "Harry..." Hermione started, breaking this moment. Before Hermione could finish, Harry leaned in for a kiss. Hermione leaned forward. Harry's lips touched hers, and it sent a shiver up her spine. Hermione kissed him back, opening her mouth a little to deepen the kiss, Harry did the same. They parted each others lips, and without thinking Harry slipped his tounge into Hermione's mouth, and massaged hers with his, Hermione returned the favor, sliding her tounge into his mouth. They stayed like that for a couple of mintues, but seemed like hours, until Harry broke the kiss..."What was that for?" Hermione asked, looking down at her feet, wondering if she was good or not.  
  
"Hermione I have something to ask you..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you...I mean...would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
"Of course!!" Hermione said, she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him, he picked her off the ground and twirled her around, he stopped and let her down, and kissed her again. This time Hermione broke the kiss. "Harry I need to ask you something...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you stop wanting to be my friend?" She asked letting go of him.  
  
"Oh...uh...cause I didn't want you to find out that I was starting to fall in love with you...I didn't realize it until you and I weren't talking, no more. I have had feeling for you ever since our first year here. It was like that, Love-At-First-sight thing." he explained. "But uh...what happened between you and Malfoy, I saw you guys..." it pained Harry to say it. "kissing..."  
  
"We weren't! I know this may sound stupid but, he kissed me..." she could see Harry's shocked face. She continued, "He stopped me before I reached the Portrait, then he said he over heard us out by the lake, he called me a mudblood again..." she said.  
  
"He did what!?! Oh when I see him again I'm gonna...."  
  
"Harry!!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Well, then out of nowhere he kissed me...I broke free, I kicked him in his "groin" then he ran, well actually it was more like waddaling cuz he couldn't walk..." Harry laughed a little. "Harry will you..."  
  
"Anything for the love of my life" (A/N: I know that kinda sounds corny)  
  
"Will you...?" 


	9. No Matter What

A/N: Hello again! People!! I'm running out of Ideas for the beginning of Chapters Help me please Review!! LOL!! Just Kiddin'! But please be a kind friend and review!! I'll appreciate it!! Sry this Chapter took so long!! Yeah Please please review tell me what you think!! Thanks! Well here y'all go!  
  
Chapter 9: No Matter What  
  
"Yes, Hermione? I'll do anything you know that right?" Harry said looking deep into her eyes, once again.  
  
"Could you say that you love me and always will no matter what?" Hermione asked, looking down at the floor thinking she was asking to much.  
  
"Of course Hermione! Anything for you, love!" Harry smiled down at her, lifting her head up, putting his finger under her chin. "Hermione..." looking into her eyes. "I Love You! I always will, I always Have, no matter what!" He leaned in for another kiss, he parted his mouth, she did the same, they stuck both of their tounges in each others mouths stayed like that for a couple more minutes, until they got interupted by Ron.  
  
"Harry, Hermione...guess...." he saw that they were having a passionate momoent and stopped. "Nevermind" Lavender came in from behind him.  
  
"Why did you stop?" she asked not realizing or seeing them. Ron pointed to show Lavender, when she saw that they had made up she was so happy. They finally broke apart, and show that Ron and Lavender were watching them. Ron ran up to them, followed by Lavender. "Wow Hermione you guys made up fast!" she said.  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione felt once again, a tear fall from her eye.  
  
"Hermione whats wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'm-I'm, just really happy is all." Hermione put a finger under her eye and wipped the tear away.  
  
"I'm happy too!" Harry said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione felt a tingling sensation go through her body, at Harry's touch. Hermione leaned up and kissed him again. "Let's go and find Ginny and tell her the good news!!" Harry added.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"I dunno, don't you think your sister should know about you and Lavender, and me and Hermione? I mean she's your sister I think we should tell her, don't you guys agree?" Harry told them.  
  
"Yeah, Harry I guess your right!" Ron said.  
  
They walked out of the Common Room, and went to go look for Ginny in the great Hall first. They walked there and went to the Gryffindor table, and asked if anyone knew where Ginny was. They all said no, but asked why. They told them about Harry and Hermione and Ron and Lavender. They were all happy for them, except Malfoy who had over heard them, over at the Slytherin table, he had gotten really jealous of Harry, then. Malfoy got up and went to look for Ginny also. Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Hermione all walked out of the Great Hall and onto the Hogwarts Grounds, where they spotted Ginny talking to Neville, about what had last year in Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts. Ron called out to Ginny, and she turned her head. "Hey guys what's up?"  
  
"We have to tell you something!!"  
  
A/N: Sorry I know it aint much of a cliffhanger cause you guys probably know whats gonna happen but I cant think of nothing more to write I got writers block!! God Damn it!! lol! Please review!! and tell me what you think!! 


	10. PayBack

Chapter 10: Payback  
  
"Guess what?" Ron said.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Me and Lavender are going out and so are Hermione and Harry!!" Ron said. Ginny could feel the color from her face drain out. She felt as she was going to be sick. Sh felt tears form in the back of her eyes.  
  
"Ginny are you alright?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm fine...I'm happy for you guys" Ginny has had a crush on Harry ever since she first saw him at Kings Cross, when him and Ron started their first year. Ginny, wasn't really happy, she was more mad and sad. She wanted to punch Hermione in her face for going out with Harry when she knew she liked him. "i uh...need to go..." Ginny pushed her way through the crowd of Harry Hermione Ron and Lavender. She ran toward the castle, but before she reached the doors she ran into someone. She already started to cry. Unfortunatly the person she ran into was no other than, Draco Malfoy. He grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked, trying to sound as if he cared.  
  
"What's it to you?" Ginny snapped, wiping the tears from her eyes, as soon as Malfoy released her.  
  
"So I take it they told you?" he asked.  
  
"Told me what?" as if she didn't know.  
  
"About Potter and Granger and Weasle and Brown."  
  
"Hey don't call my brother that!!" She defended. "And yes they told me that."  
  
"Whatever, anyways, do you want payback? Do you want Potter to yourself?" Draco asked, hoping she'd say yes, or anything close to it.  
  
"I guess, but who's gonna help me? I mean I can't do this alone..." Ginny trailed off, looking up at Malfoy.  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause..." Draco didn't want to say it, cause if this got out to the wrong person he'd be in for it, especially if someone told his father, Lucious Malfoy, that he liked a mudblood.  
  
"Do you like have the hots for Hermione or something?" Ginny asked. Draco looked up at her, amazed she guessed it. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me." she said, she smiled at Malfoy, and he put his head down and looked back at the floor. There was a few moments of silence. "so uh...what are we gonna do, to make them ours?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence, by this time they were both sitting on a bench outside Hogwarts Castle. She had her hands folded looking down at the ground. Malfoy was doing this also. He lifted his head and stared at Ginny for awhile.  
  
"Uh...I don't know....Want to go to the Library, so we can look at some stuff?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." They sat up, and walked to the Library, they walked far behind each other so no one would get the wrong impression. They reached the library, and Ginny walked in first, followed five minutes after by Malfoy. They took a seat in the way far back of the Library, so no one would notice. But as they reached the back of the library and sat down, luckly Draco's head was facing the back of the person, they called out to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny!!" Hermione called. "What are you doing here?" she asked walking closer to her.  
  
"I'm gonna go over behind that bookshelf" mouthed Malfoy, he got up and walked behind the shelf just as he said he would. Hermione caught up to Ginny.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked.  
  
"Uh...no one..."  
  
"O...k.... anyway why did you run off like that?" she asked, once again with concern. "You looked kind of mad..."  
  
"Oh it was nothing...I uh...just didn't feel very well, so I went up to the Hospital Wing, then came done here to do some studying" she lied.  
  
"Oh ok...Ron was really worried. I'll go tell him your alright, ok?" Ginny nodded. "See ya!" Hermione called out to her. When she was gone Ginny motioned to Malfoy that it was safe to come out.  
  
"That was close..." Malfoy told her. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes. The after noticing what he was doing he quickly looked away.  
  
A/N: Hello! hope your enjoying dis reading as well as I am writing. I'll get Chapter 11 up soon!! This is where the story starts to get interesting...MWAHAHAHA!!! Lol Just Kiddin'!! 


	11. The Common Room

Chapter 11: In The Common Room  
  
Ginny and Malfoy stayed in the Library the rest of the day. Whenever they saw someone they know the other person would hide behind a bookshelf, same as Malfoy did when Hermione came to talk to Ginny. Ginny walked up to a shelf and grabbed about 5 books on revenge or payback. The first book she read was called "Beginner's Guide to Magical Revenge" (A/N: corny title I know!) She walked back to the table with Malfoy, and sat down, she could feel Malfoy's eyes on her while she read. "What?" she asked looking up at him, he turned his head quickly. 'Why does he keep staring at me like that??' she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh...uh...nothing..." Malfoy said to her, going back to reading his book. 'God you bastard! Why do you keep staring at her, she's Weasle's little sister for Fuck's Sake! God she looks beautiful in that light...Damn it!! What am I saying stop it Malfoy just go back to reading your book.' Malfoy thought to himself trying to fight one side with the other. Malfoy continued to read his book, then he glanced down at his watch which read 7:09 pm. "I think we should call it a night my crew is probably looking for me..." Malfoy suggested slamming the book shut, turning to Ginny.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right, Ron is probably wondering where I am..." Ginny said to him, and did the same thing (shutting her book). They both put their books back, and walked over to the corner and Ginny then said..."Ok, we meet back here in this same spot tomorrow after breakfast, but knowing Hermione she'll probably be in here too, so we each take different seats and dpn't sit together, okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah ok...but what about Hogsmeade? (AN: I forgot how to spell it)"  
  
"I forgot about that...well then we just won't go, make up an excuse to your friends that you have to stay back." Malfoy nodded and walked out first then five minutes later Ginny left, and walked up to the Gryffindor common room, she walked into the portrait hole only to find Harry and Hermione making out on the couch in front of the fire. She quietly walked passed them and went up stairs. When she reached her dormitory she walked in and lay flat on her face, on her face, and started to cry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Back downstairs in the Common Room, Harry and Hermione stayed on the couch for another five minutes before breaking apart. "I Love you Hermione" Harry said looking into her Hazel Brown eyes.  
  
"I Love you too Harry" she said back to him. Harry moved in closer and started to kiss Hermione again. They had a few pecks, before Harry slid his tounge into Hermione's mouth, Hermione returned the kiss by massaging his tounge with hers. They kissed deeper and deeper. Harry started to roam his hand up her shirt, and reached the clasp of her bra and started to undo it, but Hermione stopped him. "I'm sorry I don't think we should do this, well not now not here" she said trying to reclasp her bra, through her shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione I didn't mean too, I just got carried away in the moment."  
  
"It's ok. I did too." She smiled at, Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek and went upstairs to the girls' dormitory, where she found Lavender sitting on her bed crying... 


	12. Confrontations

Chapter 12: Confrontations  
  
"Lavender....?" Hermione said questionly. Walking closer o her bedside.  
  
"Don't talk to me..." Lavender snapped. Wiping her tears, trying to straighten herself up a bit.  
  
"C 'mon Tell me I'm your friend...don't forget you helped me with Harry, so now I need to return the favor" Hermione reminded her.  
  
"It's...it's, I...Ron, he...I mean...he saw...me, uh...talking to...Malfoy...I tried to confront him about what he did to you, But when, but..." she said in between sobs. "Ron, he was at a distance and couldn't understand what we were saying, so I guess he thought that I was flirting with him....and he told me off, as he did you, so...he dumped me...."  
  
"Lavender, I, I'm so sorry."  
  
"I didn't even have a chance to explain."  
  
"Lavender...it's ok trust me! I've known Ron for 4 years he shoud come around soon..." hermione said matter of factly. She placed her arm around her and comforted her, as Lavender did her (AN: for you sick ppl reading dis! Dats not wut i meant!!).  
  
~*~*~  
  
Back in the Common Room, Harry sat. 'Shit why did I have to do that?? You little pervert!!' Harry thought to himself, knocking the thoughts out of his head. Harry decided to go up to bed, it was a long day, and figured that Sunday will be better.  
  
He awoke the next morning and looked over at Ron's bed and he wasn't in it. Harry thought that he might have gone down to breakfast early, but he didn't see him up in the boys' dormitory either, last night. Harry asumed he came in late because he might have been with Lavender, and just left a little earlier than usual. Harry got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall to for breakfast. He waslked in and found Hermione sitting there talking to Lavender. He went up to them and sat next to Hermione, placing his arm around her shoulder. "Hey!" he said looking at them. "Hey Lav you and Ron must have been out all night...having s-"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione snapped. "You're sick! And besides...you know we're to young!!" she yelled again. Hermione looked at Harry with a disgusted look on her face then toward Lavender, who had started to sry because of the mention of Ron's name.  
  
"What? What did I say?" harry asked confised looking from Lavender to Hermione back to Lavender.  
  
"Ron dumped Lavender yesterday, because she went to go and confront Malfoy about what he did to me but Ron wasn't having any of it...so he just dumped her."  
  
"Oh Lavender I'm sorry...but do you know where Ron must be cause I didnt here him come in last night...or leave this morning...I wonder where he must be..." Harry said.  
  
"I dunno we better go ask McGonagall..." Hermione said.  
  
They walked out of the Great Hall and to Professor McGonagall's classroom. they walked up the class to reach her desk. "Professor do know anything about what happened to Ron?"  
  
McGonagall looked a little stunded at their question. "What your telling me you don't know?"  
  
"Know what?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Hagrid found Ron out by the lake and he wasn't breathing...It seemed as though he...uh...he tried to...uh...how can I say this?...uh tried to curse himself..." 


	13. Crueliest Plan Ever

A/N: I know the last line, last chapter was corny but I couldn't think of nothing else! Well hope your enjoying this story as much as I am writting it! Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long! I have school so I have to work on homework before I can write anymore! But now we have a 3 day weekend so I'll Have like Chapter 14 up tomorrow! Promise!  
  
Chapter 13: Crueliest Plan Ever  
  
Lavender and Hermione fell to the group with a loud thump! Proffesor McGonagall looked over her desk to see what happened. "What....what....no....your joking....I mean....why would....Ron....I mean Ron....out of all people....try to...to...to...curse himself....?" Harry studdered... 'Oh God...how is Ginny gonna take this news...?' he thought to himself.  
  
"I don't know...maybe you should ask him....he woke up last night, but what I need to know is how couldn't you know about this? he is your best friend isn't he? wouldn't Hagrid have told you..?" McGongall asked.  
  
"I don't know....? Did you tell Ginny?"  
  
"Oh God I forgot...maybe you should tell her...."  
  
And with that Harry woke up Lavender and Hermione from their unconsiscience state, and left to go and find Ginny, but first they went to go and see Ron in the Hospital Wing. When they reached the Wing, they found Ron to be sleeping, they tried not to wake him as they went to go and sit down beside he, but they didn't manage that, as soon as they sat down he woke up. "Hey..." Ron managed out.  
  
"RON HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!?!" Lavender yelled quietly so that hardly anyone heard her. She sobbed in between words.  
  
"I..because I thought you didn't love me anymore..." He said trying to sit up but Harry placed him back down.  
  
"What how could you think that?"  
  
"Cuz I saw you talking to Malfoy..."  
  
"Have you ever considered that I might be confronting him on what he did to Hermione? But no...you dumped ME Ron, ME!! You wouldn't even let me explain!" Lavender told him, getting really pissed. She had a tear falling from her eyes, and down her cheek. Lavender got up and ran out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Nice going Ron!" Hermione told him and ran out of the Hostial Wing to catch up with Lavender.  
  
"I don't understand girl's!" Harry and Ron muttered under their breath at the same time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione ran up to meet with Lavender. "Lavender wait!" she yelled catching her breathe once she came in contact with Lavender.  
  
Lavender had formed more tears. "What?"  
  
"Ron's stupid he doesn't know what he has..."  
  
"That's easy for you to say you have Harry!!" Lavender ran off again, with out a trace.  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the Library sat Malfoy and Ginny. "Ok so are we ready?" Draco asked Ginny, looking into her eyes. 'Fuck's sake! Why the hell do I keep looking at her like that? She must think I'm crazy!' he thought.  
  
'God he's crazy! he keeps looking at me like that and it's scary! I can't help but get this tingling feeling whenever he does that! NO! Ginny you can't have a crush on Malfoy, he is your brother's enemy along with Harry and Hermione. Ugh! harry and Hermione.' Ginny thought. "Uh...yeah just about, we should put this to the test." she said looking away from his gaze. "Ok....um...I'll go and find Harry and you find Hermione and tell her Harry needs to she her immedietly...and if asks why you are telling her this, say uh...something she'll believe." he nodded. With that they were off. Ginny came to find Harry sitting by the lake.  
  
"Hey Ginny..." he said, not knowing how to tell her what happened to Ron.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing...I have to tell you something..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Malfoy looked around the corridors, he even looked on the third floor, and almost getting caught by Flich. He finally found her sitting in the Great Hall talking to Lavender. "Mudblood!" he said. "Your filty Pot Head Potter needs to see you!"  
  
"Don't call him a pot head!" Hermione argued back. Standing up, slaming her hands on the table.  
  
He mumbled something under his breathe, which sounded like "whatever". "Just come on! He be waiting for you!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny kept looking back to see if Draco was yet coming with Hermione. When she finally saw them about some hundred feet away she pulled the most crueliest thing ever. She kissed him so that Hermione would see the whole thing.  
  
"Harry!!" 


	14. Don't

Chapter 14: Don't  
  
Hermione had more tears filling her eyes. The one person she absolutly love was kissing her other best friends sister, Ginny. "Harry! How could you??" Hermione ran up to him and slapped him on his right cheek, only to make his head turn the opposite way.  
  
"I uh...Hermione I can explain..." Harry tried deliperatly to explain to Hermione that he was trying to tell Ginny about Ron and that she kissed him.  
  
"And why would she do that? Huh? She was happy for us when we started going out! Right Ginny?"  
  
"Uh huh." Was all Ginny said, she didn't have to try to lie, it just came naturally. She looked over at Malfoy who was behind Hermione, and he was smiling at her. He mouthed 'Nice one!' to her hoping they didn't see. Hermione had ran out from the lake, just like she did before her and Harry went out. Harry ran after her.  
  
"Nice going Ginny! I ain't no you had it in you!" Malfoy congratulated. He gave her quick smile. 'God! I wish she'd like me! Geez! I need to touch her, I need to kiss her!' he thought about Ginny. He kept staring at her, and she did him. They moved closer and ended it in a kiss. Their lips met, Ginny felt Malfoy's tounge try to open her mouth, she invited in and stuck her tounge into his mouth and massaged it. They were then interrupted by Hermione who wanted to talk to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny!" she said. She quickly pulled away from Malfoy to see a stunded Hermione, in tears. "Ginny! I know i'm only your friend and not your mother but get away from him!" Harry heard Hermione and quickly turned around to find Malfoy;s hand on Ginny's waist and ran up to him and puched him down, beating the shit out of him.  
  
"First..." Punch. "Hermione" Kick. "Then" Slap. "Ginny...when are you gonna stop kissing the people I care about!?" Last Punch, and he sat up from Malfoy's bruised up face.  
  
"Harry! No!! Why's you do that???" Ginny yelled punching him at the arms, as he was trying to calm her down.  
  
"He touched you, I was just protecting you!"  
  
"Protecting me? How could you!? Draco I'm sorry about what he did! Please forgive him! I Hate you!!" Ginny was now in tears, helping Draco up from the ground.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Forget it!" With that Ginny ran off, she ran up the corridors and in the Gryffindor Common Room, and up to her dormitory. Hermione followed quickly after.  
  
"Ginny?" she asked.  
  
"Go away! Your boyfriends already caused enough damage!" she snaped.  
  
"Ginny can we talk?"  
  
"About what?" she sobbed.  
  
"Why did you say that you hated Harry?" hermione asked Ginny sitting down next to her. Comforting her.  
  
"Because I...I think that I might...uh...Never mind you'll just get mad and never talk to me again!"  
  
"Ginny..." she said, having a pretty good idea what she was trying to tell her. "I won't hate you! And I will talk to you. Are you starting to have feelings for Malfoy?" She asked.  
  
Ginny was suprised...  
  
A/N: Sorry everyone That was my last chapter! This story Is *COMPLETE* lol! Just kidding! But I must leave the end of the Chapter like that...I'll have Chapter 15 up soon. Did you like that cliffhanger? Bet ya did! lol! Bye for now...see you in the next Chap.! 


	15. Truth Potions

Chapter 15: Truth Potions  
  
"It's ok Ginny you can tell me I am your friend" she comforted.  
  
"But I can't! It would screw up everything! I can't love Malfoy! They've always hated my family! What is Ron gonna say?" Ginny admited. Hermione couldn't believe what she heard, she didn't know she was IN LOVE with Malfoy, she just thought that she liked or had a crush on him or something.  
  
"Did you say love...?" she asked. Ginny nodded. "But how? since when?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I dunno...ever since I saw him in the library...I Guess, with his gorgeous silver hair, and his eyes, you could just star into them forever..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Professor! Professor!! Harry he hurt me! Look at my face!" Malfoy announced to Professor Dumbledor.  
  
"Now I assure you Mr. Malfoy...Mr. Potter didn't do that..."  
  
"Yes he did! Ask him he is right behind you!" Malfoy said pointing behind him. He turned around to come in contact with Harry.  
  
"Harry...now did you dismangle Draco's face?" he asked. Harry shook hos head, no.  
  
"What? yes he did!! Right after I kissed Ginny!"  
  
"What? you kissed Ginny?"  
  
"Uh huh! She didn't back down either she let me!"  
  
"Listen back to what Harry did or didn't do! I am sorry to say that we need to use a Truth Potion on all 3 of you, that includes Ginny."  
  
"Why?" Draco and Harry asked at the same time, they glared at each other.  
  
"Because, we need to make sure she let you kiss her."  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry that this is a short chapter I'll have 16 up soon!! 


	16. BreakDown

Chapter 16: BreakDown  
  
Professor McGonagall walked into the Girls' Dormitory. "Oh hello Professor!" Ginny said.  
  
"Oh Hello Miss Weasly, how are you?"  
  
"Oh fine better then ever why?" she asked a little confused.  
  
"OH so how did you take the news so well?" she asked.  
  
"New's? what news?"  
  
"About your brother, Ronald? Didn't Harry tell you he is in the hospital?..." Ginny was speechless her own brother was in the hospital. She couldn't help it but just break down again. "Oh and there is one other thing..." she said sotdtly to Hermione who was in the room with them. "Professor Dumbledor, would like to see Ginny down in his office tomorrow morning, she needs to take some truth potion."  
  
"Why? What about the classes?" she asked.  
  
"You all will be excused from classes tomorrow."  
  
"Who's all gonna be there?"  
  
"Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Yourself. Now there is no time to explain it now so we will see you tomorrow." she started to walk out of the room and then remembered something and went back to tell Hermione. "Oh and the password is 'Dragon blood'" and with that she walked out of the dormitory and set out to look for Professor Dumbledor.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry ONCE AGAIN for the short chapter! Well everyone I have about 2 more chapters to go before my story is complete! Oh But dont worry ther WILL BE a sequel! :-) Hope you enjoyed this chapeter Oh and before I forget, again, in the before chapters of this story I forgot to put a Disclaimer on here.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything except for the plot!  
  
I want to thank all the people who reviewed my story:  
  
Bob, dcpgirl, Isabelle, thefly, executive, Collette Took, hella good, GregsBabyGurl, StarBerry, GroilerPotter, Koley Kat, hekki, mor, sailorstargirl13, Jessica, Kate, Destiny, A fan, mellie ceris, Liz R., HulaGurl, anonymous, Hermione, Jenna 


	17. Don't Lie

Chapter 17: Don't Lie  
  
Hermione was stunded. Why did she have to take a Truth Potion? She didn't know. She went back to comfort Ginny.  
  
"First Draco and now Ron!! What else can go wrong!?!?" Ginny yelled between sobbs.  
  
"Uh...tomorrow we have to go to Professor Dumbledor's office to take a truth potion...." Hermione told her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno... but we should be getting to bed we have to get up early tomorrow, ok?" she asked. Ginny nodded. They both went into their beds and went to sleep. Ginny fell asleep still with tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe the one person she wanted.....she didn't want so much anymore...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry and Draco went their opposite ways after their talk with Dumbledore. Harry walked the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Sherbert Lemon" he said to the Portrait to enter. He didn't even bother to do anything else so he walked straight upstairs to the Boys' Dormitory. He found Ron to already be in bed, 'I guess they let Ron come sleep up here tonight' he thought, but to his suprise it looked like some one else was in the bed to, so he crept over and opened the curtain to his four post bed. Well, he was kind of right, but the thing that was in his bed was a stuffed teddy bear. Harry let out a soft chuckle.  
  
Harry walked over to his own bed and just crashed (A/N: for all you other ppl out there who don't know what 'crashed' means, well it mean that when you lay down on ur bed or something to that effect)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Morning finally came and Harry rose up from his bed and got dress, he headed downstairs and found that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were already up. "Hurry up! We're gonna be L8 (late)!" Hermione said, Harry guessed she was still angry with him.  
  
"Late for what?" he asked stupidly, knowing what the answer was, but he just wanted to annoy Hermione.  
  
"The Truth Potion!" she snapped, she obviously was annoyed and angry.  
  
They all walked to Professor Dumbledore's office, and said the password which was "DragonBlood". They walked in, Draco was already there waiting for the others with McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
"So are you ready?" McGonagall asked. They nodded.  
  
"Snape bring me the potion. And hopefully it has the right ingrediants in it this time..." Dumbledore glared.  
  
"Yes it does Professor." he answered.  
  
"Ok Miss Weasly you first."  
  
Ginny walked over to the stool and sat down. " Ok now you must drink this and then I will ask you some questions, ok" Dumbledore asked. She nodded and drank the Potion. "Ok now the first question is...did Mr. Malfoy kiss you?"  
  
"Yes." Everyone all gasped.  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"Yes it was more than I would have hoped for." Ron was getting pretty angry.  
  
"Ok now did you devise a plan to make Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to break up?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you have any help? if so with who?"  
  
"Draco helped me because at that time he was having feelings for Hermione." Everyone stared at Ginny stunded at what she last said.  
  
"Ok now this is your last question....do you love Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny hesitated and answered. . . 


End file.
